


Ohmtoonz - A Sleepless Night On The Phone

by Ze_Fandoms



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_Fandoms/pseuds/Ze_Fandoms
Summary: What happens when two sleep-deprived nerds text?Well, it starts with jokes like sexting and roleplaying to end up with jerking off to your friend’s voice.





	Ohmtoonz - A Sleepless Night On The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> (A.N: For some reason I was really inspired for the dirty part when I listened to the Interstellar main theme + the piano version idk why. Tell me if it did it for you too, if it doesn’t make sense but too bad:  
> Listen to Interstellar Main Theme and Interstellar Main Theme Piano Version during the smut, tell me if it makes it cool or not like it did to me )

"And finally done" groaned Ryan, stretching from his chair, extending his legs below his desk only to end up pulling himself away from it with his feet. "This video took forever"

It was now midnight and Ohm had just finished editing his last Friday the 13th video. Oddly enough, this 33 minutes long video took him more time editing than most of his shorter videos.

The masked gamer got up and let his hand run through the forming locks in his hair, it wasn't that curly normally but the unusual humid weather had helped in the process. He called Buddy to his tiny bed and flopped down on his own. Today had been a tiring day.  
He thought for a few minutes about what he'd do the next day before closing his eyes slowly and falling right to sleep.

 

3AM.   
Wide awake.   
His fucked up streaming schedule had ruined his sleep and he was now fully woken up even though tiredness runs through his whole body.  
He tried to go back to sleep for a few minutes -or hours, he couldn't tell at that point- but nothing worked.   
He decided to see if one of his friend from another country was awake only to be surprised to see that Cartoonz was still on Skype. He hesitated for a few minutes before finally clicking on his friend's Skype logo and typing a quick "hey". 

For a few minutes, he didn't get an answer and decided he'd try to sleep again before hearing the barely audible Skype notification sound. He opened the message, only to see the picture of the famous confused lady meme with the sentence "trying to understand your sleeping schedule like". Ohm giggled and send one back with the same phrase underneath.

 

Cartoonz: okay true. Why are you awake though

Ohm: Guess

Cartoonz: Streaming schedule messed you up?

Ohm: yup, siege with Delirious?

Cartoonz: yeah we just finished recording a vid and now I can't sleep for some reason.  
Normally I get super tired as soon as I turn off my computer.

Ohm: Your body is connected to mine, he knew I awoke so he stopped yours from getting sleepy

Cartoonz: Connected? That'd be called sex

Ohm: you wish ;)

 

Ryan laughed quietly at his flirty answer. Another one.   
For some reason, his and Luke's friendship was full of innuendos and gay jokes, more than with the others. They made them more and more and the fans seemed to notice -hell, even Cartoonz' thumbnail artist realized it and made very suggestive thumbnails each time Ohm was in his friend's videos. It didn't bother him in the slightest, it actually made their friendship stronger and they started playing together more often than not. He didn't mind.

He just didn't know when it'd be too much.

 

Cartoonz: Ohm, you know what we should do? Type a random word on a porn website and see if actual porn about it pops up. If it does you get a point. The winner is the one with the most points.

 

Ohm groans. They tried it once with Delirious and Bryce and... more than two were traumatized by the experience. They had seen things that they wish they hadn’t.

 

Ohm: Uhm, remember last time? That was the worst thing in my life. I still have nightmares about it. Plus I'm tired.

 

Cartoonz: fine. Let's sext then.

 

Huh. That was new.

 

Ohm:... what?

Cartoonz: not real sext you dumbass, just like with awful stereotypes and stuff like that, roleplay I guess. I'm sure you're one sexy motherfucker but I'm more into boobs you know?

Ohm: I mean, you never know ;)

Cartoonz: ...You got a point there.

 

Ryan wheezed as he read the sentence. He sure as hell wasn't sleeping now. He and Luke always fooled around but fake sexting wasn’t something they had tried before, they knew that their tired minds weren’t thinking properly but it seemed like a fun idea so they didn’t question it further.

 

Ohm: kay! So, what's the scenario

Cartoonz: a lumberjack and a girl with a beard in a Princess Peach dress.

Ohm: What?! That's oddly specific. Welp, whatever gets you going lover-boy~

Cartoonz: Oh shut up and start you fuck

Ohm: I like it when you talk to me like that ;p~

Cartoonz: gdi Ohm

 

Ryan paused for a few seconds, pondering on what would be next after sexting and what would cross the line of their odd friendship. He shook his head before adjusting his pillow, getting comfortable before answering.

 

Ohm: Okay fine [Insert stereotypical porn phrase here]

Cartoonz: I'll insert my dick in you ass if you don't try at least!

Ohm: Alright alright, you know I wouldn't mind though ;p

 

Ryan was known as the "not so straight dude" in their group. He wasn't gay, but he sure as hell wasn't against a good looking man. Or a woman. With a vagina or a dick. He just...wasn't very picky.   
His friends didn't mind, but they took advantage of it and made all the gay jokes they could about him -and Delirious when Vanoss was here, for some reason the gay jokes only targeted Jonathan when Evan was there-.

 

Cartoonz: that's very gay Ohm

Ohm: I know. That's the point.

Cartoonz: anyways. How are we gonna do that. 

Ohm: *deep voice* honey I'm homeeee [a manly ‘woman’ opened the front door of a beautiful house, she wore a Princess Peach dress, her obviously fake boobs bigger than the entire planet]

Cartoonz: come in my room you beautiful beast!

Ohm: *enters the room to a lumberjack in latex and pink high heels* hello sweety~ <3

 

Ryan laughed quietly, trying not to make too much noise so he wouldn't wake up his dog. Their clumsy roleplay was more a failed attempt at comedy than actual sexting but their exhausted brains didn’t care at that time.

 

Cartoonz: don't I look beautiful?

Ohm: you always do hon

Cartoonz: come here with your sexy ass beard and legs  
Ohm: (I can’t stop laughing this is priceless) sure thing big boy~. *comes sit on his lap* show me how powerful you are

 

Ryan was having way too much fun with this.

 

Cartoonz: Oh yeah? *rips dress open only to realize that this gorgeous lady was, in reality, OHMWRECKER IN GREY BOXER-BRIEFS* GAASSSSPP OHM IN DRAG?! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND

Ohm: (Oh? this is an interesting turn of event) I AM SORRY LUMBERTOONZ BUT I SWEAR THAT MY LOVE IS REAL

Cartoonz: (how so? You know how I wanted that booty for so long ;p) I trusted you!!

 

Ohm wheezed at his friend’s comment before laughing even more realizing that he was in grey boxer-briefs like in their story.

 

Ohm: (hey, I did, but how the hell did you know what I was wearing?) I’m sorry!

 

The hazel eyed man didn’t notice when their conversation over powered the roleplay they were attempting to write but he suddenly felt intrigued by Luke’s motives.

 

Cartoonz: (I’m always watching you~)

Ohm: (Oh you are~? First you hit on me, then I’m in the roleplay and now you know what I’m wearing, I don’t know if you’re kinky or simply a stalker)

 

The said story now technically abandoned, Ohm concentrated on the curiosity flowing in his veins. He wanted to push their limits to the maximum, to test the waters and see what could come out of it.

 

Cartoonz: (yeah I know, what tells you that I’m not using this sext to actually hit on you and imagine doing stuff to you~?)

 

Luke seemed to have taken the joke further than usual too, Ryan wasn’t going to complain, happy to see his friend follow him in his joke.

 

Ohm: Oh yeah? What would you do to me then~ Mr. Toonz?

Cartoonz: depends on what you like. I’m pretty sure you’re a bottom beta bitch tbh so it wouldn’t be too complicated Mr. Wrecker with a small pecker.

 

Ohm faked being offended, he knew that even though his friend was half right on the bottom part -he liked switching it up a little, depending on who he was with- his intimate parts weren’t average.

 

Ohm: I’m not always a bottom and my dick isn’t small!

Cartoonz: I’d ask you to prove it but I don’t need to be scarred for life thank you

Ohm: hey! I have a beautiful wiener okay!

Cartoonz: Sure, but I don’t want to squeeze it!

 

Both of them were cry-laughing in their bed as they remembered the horrifying reference and all the jokes that had followed for the next few days.

 

Cartoonz: Anyways, now should be the time when I ask you what you’re wearing but I already know that so I’m going to tell you what I’m wearing

Ohm: you sleep naked!

Cartoonz: no

Ohm: you have a pink tutu!

Cartoonz: no!

Ohm: I know! You wear the boxers you showed on Instagram where you’re totally not seeking for compliments or trying to impress chicks -or dudes, who knows-

 

As much as the masked gamer would have loved seeing his friend in a pink tutu, he couldn’t stop himself from going back to Instagram to see the said photo, licking his lips in the process. He might have been joking about his friend fishing for compliments, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one complaining about seeing the North Carolinian’s half naked pictures.

 

Cartoonz: You bitch! I’m not fishing for compliments! I do look amazing in it but I don’t need people to tell me that. Also no I’m in red sweatpants. And I’m not into dudes!

Ohm: sureeee, you’re hitting on ME though and last time I looked down I had a dick and was a man so...

Cartoonz: you’re just special Ohmmie, you’re basically a girl with that height and squeaky voice. Anyways, you saw the photo though ;) so, what did you think?

Ohm: Hey, I’m not that short. As for the photo... I mean, you could indeed wash laundry on those abs ;)

Cartoonz: thank you, you should COME do your laundry at my house if you know what I mean ;p

Ohm: I mean, I do need to see in real life if the all mighty Cartoonz Kraken is as big as it is said to be ;)

Cartoonz: I mean all you had to do was say the magic words

Ohm: and what are they?

Cartoonz: sEnD nUdEs

Ohm: I’m so done with you xD

Cartoonz: oh come on we’re only getting to the good part! If you want to see the Kraken, I’ll invite you and we’ll drink lemonade and take a shower together so you could see my ding ding dong ;p

Ohm: jfc

Cartoonz: hey, don’t judge, I am known for my all mighty dick and for being good in bed, or in a shower ;)

Ohm: alright, continue then, what would you do to me in the shower?

 

He didn’t use any emojis or signs that he was joking; Ryan was giving Luke a free pass to say whatever he wanted, silently daring him to cross the barrier they had installed in their friendship, which he did.

 

Cartoonz: well first of I’d have to undress you I guess, might not like to go in the shower with clothes on

Ohm: and how’d you do that?

 

The hazel eyed man ignored the joke, trying to force his friend to actually get into it...whatever it was that they were doing. He felt an unusual sense of eagerness travel throughout his whole body and he realized that he wasn’t fooling around anymore. Luke didn’t need to know that though.

 

Cartoonz: we’d be in the bathroom after a long day of gaming, ready to hop in a warm shower. I’d start by gently tugging at your shirt first, letting my hands run on your body before actually removing it and looking you up and down. I’d remove mine right after, or let you do it for me if you want.  
I’d probably leave my hands on your sweatpants’ waistband and glide my fingers right below it to tease you a bit more before finally slowly lowering it to feel you shiver under my touch.

 

Luke’s heart started pounding as he hit send, realizing what he had said, dread filling up his whole being and a knot forming at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why he wrote that but at the same time, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining it, imagining this familiar yet mysterious man in front of him, half naked and flustered, breathing as heavily as he himself was right now.

 

Cartoonz: Oh god I can’t believe I said that. Look Ohm, I’m sorry, maybe we shouldn’t do this anymore

Ohm: keep going, please

 

His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat when he received the message. He didn’t know what it implied. The word “please” sounded like a beg, making his cheeks turn bright red and his thoughts drift to dirty situations he could hear his friend say -or moan- this word.  
He was confused and a little horny.  
Did Ohm actually want him to continue sexting him, was Ohm getting turned on by what he was writing?

 

Cartoonz: fuck okay  
I’d take my own sweatpants off and pin you against a wall, my hands would slide on your body and my mouth would explore yours. I’d bite and suck your lips, I’d leave you breathless, completely wrecked before I’d cover your neck with hickeys and bite marks that you’d have to hide for a few days. Each time, I’d go lower and lower, telling you how good you look, how the noises you make will haunt my nights till the morning shines. I’d trace the shape of your nipples with my tongue, sucking and taking them between my teeth to leave you a moaning mess.

 

Ryan’s face turned scarlet red as his hands started to shake. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. Luke was actually sexting him.  
He couldn’t help but picture the scene in his mind, closing his eyes for a brief second as a whine left his lips when he caressed his left nipple, before lowering his hand and pressing on the forming bulge in his underwear, tracing its shape. Ohm was feeling hot and the previous exhaustion had been completely replaced by want and need. Fuck. Cartoonz was good with words.

He didn’t want to keep him waiting, afraid that he might take his silence for rejection, so he slowly opened his eyes and typed an answer, fingers trembling with anticipation.

 

Ohm: holy shit

Cartoonz: should I continue or...?

Ohm: fuck, yes please

 

Luke’s head was spinning, his heart wasn’t going to be able to handle the pictures forming in his mind as he got an answer. He could hear Ryan’s needy voice in his head, urging him to keep going and he was certainly not going to complain. He was feeling hornier and hornier as time went by, the words slipping from his fingers like water on a stormy day.

 

Cartoonz: I’d bend lower, sliding my tongue on your stomach, teasing you just enough to make your knees weak and your eyes black with lust and want. I’d come back to your lips right after cause I’d never get enough of them, I’d let my hands brush your hair back before settling them on your hips, holding you there against a wall to show you who’s in control.

 

Ryan whimpered at the last sentence, precum dripping from the tip of his length already just from imagining his friend trapping him from going anywhere, lips on his. He tried to picture how it would taste, what he would feel, what he would do. He couldn’t help himself anymore, he groped his already fully hard member through his boxer-briefs, stroking himself slightly, enough to sight in pleasure but still not enough. He wanted Luke to be there so bad.

Cartoonz: I’d roll my hips on yours as I’d kiss your jaw, then your neck. I’d feel you get hard against me and I’d smirk at that and ask you what you want to do. If you’d like to suck me off with those pretty lips of yours, or if you wanted to get to the good part right away, I’d let you decide whatever you do.

 

Ryan took a deep breath before answering.

 

Ohm: I’d suck you off. I’d put my hand on your bulge before slowly removing your trunks and mine. I’d push you in the shower, turning it on and dropping to my knees to jerk you off as I’d look you in the eyes. I’d then lick a stripe up your dick before putting it in my mouth fully, water would travel on my body but I wouldn’t mind. All I’d think about would be that thick cock in my mouth. I’ve had my fair share of men in my life so deepthroating you wouldn’t be a problem.  
Fuck I’m so horny right now, what are you making me say

 

Luke had grabbed his dick, lazily stroking it as he read what his friend had sent, the last sentence of Ohm’s paragraph made his cock twitch in his hand as he fastened the pace, visualizing his friend on his knees, sinful lips engulfing his member as far as it could go, moaning around it as his own cock dripped precum in the shower.  
He felt frustrated though, he couldn’t picture Ohm’s face as he never saw it.

 

Cartoonz: describe yourself a little for me Ryan

 

The latter shivered at the use of his real name and how domineering Luke sounded. His underwear was now gone, his hand wrapped tight around his own cock, a bottle of lube right beside him. He got the bottle, spread it on his middle finger before forcing his digit inside of his ass. He hissed, brows frowned in concentration as deep groans and soft gasps left his lips. His now neglected cock fully erect on his stomach and his head thrown back slightly.

Ohm: right now or in general?

Cartoonz: both

Ohm: I’m a les perfect adn less fit version of how my thumbnail artist Emly draws me I’m Caucasian with hazel eyes and trimmed beard with slighly curly brown hair and a finger up my ass

 

It was really getting hard to type now.

Cartoonz inhaled sharply at Ryan’s phrase, he hadn’t been prepared for something like this when he asked his question. His cock red from need and his mind full of crude pictures, Luke took a deep breath, stroking himself fast enough to keep himself going but slow enough for it to be a torture, his mind clouded with want and not thinking straight.

 

Cartoonz: fuck you sound hot, I wish I could see you right now, that I could be here with you. You know what I’d do? I’d make you finger yourself as I’m jacking off in front of you, leaving you sprawled out on your bed, moaning and asking me to fill you up, but I’d leave you like that until I’d decide to end it.

 

The masked gamer’s lolled his head back, eyes shut in pleasure, as he pushed his finger deeper and quicker, picturing Cartoonz in front of him, watching, not doing anything, as if eyeing a prey. A strangled “fuck” came out of his lips as he bucked his hips into the air, searching for some kind of friction only to make himself needier. He tried calming himself and typed.

 

Ohm: Luke please

 

He didn’t know why he was pleading but he was. It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

 

Cartoonz: how about you start using a second finger? Imagine that I’m the one doing it to you. Kissing you and holding you as I push my fingers in and out, listening to those sweet gasps and whimpers that get out of your mouth.

 

Ohm did as he was told, he pushed another finger in, rocking his hips up and down at the same time, his mind blank with pleasure.

 

Ohm: fuvk it s getting reslly hard to type but it feels so good

 

Luke subconsciously bucked in his own hand, it wasn’t enough. He needed more, he needed to hear it. He needed to engrave this moment in his mind, to never forget it.  
He paused for a second.  
Breathing in, he hovered a quivering finger over the call button.  
Should he do it? What will he hear if Ohm answers? Was he ready for it?  
Probably not but the mix of his tired brain and how turned on he was feeling blocked out any possible regret and concern he felt.

He could always blame it on his finger slipping.

 

His phone rang.

 

“W-why are you calling me?” Ohm’s honey-slicked voice resonated in his ear, stuttering between small gasps. Luke could hear him shift a bit position before a restrained whine escaped his mouth.

“I’m sorry it was the wrong button” Luke tried to defend himself, his voice hoarse.

“sure it was” Ryan snickered lightly before his voice melted into a broken moan “L-Luke”

Ohm calling out his name had all the blood plummet down to his dick, sweat sliding down his forehead as he gripped his phone tighter. He couldn’t believe that he was able to hear Ohm’s voice like this, all husky and sensual. According to Luke, he sounded like melting chocolate, hot winter nights under blankets and camping nights by the fire.

Soft moans escaped Ohm's mouth on their own accord as he tried to be quiet even though Luke could hear him shuffle around on his bed.

“What are you doing right now?” Cartoonz questioned, voice deep in his throat.

“w-what does it- sound like I’m doing?” Ryan mumbled, small whimpers leaving his mouth between broken sentences. “I’m laid down on my stomach, ass up and finger fucking myself, do I need to explain more?” the sarcasm barely noticeable through his lust filled voice.

“Fuck that sounds so hot” Cartoonz breathed out as he let his thumb slide on his tip, making him jolt and groan deep in his chest. “well I’m jerking off thinking about how I wish I was there with you to fuck you senseless in your mattress”

Hearing Ohm’s reaction as soon as he talked was thrilling for Cartoonz; listening to the gasps coming straight out of his mouth to be delivered right to his ear, in his brain, made his body feel hotter and hotter, blurring out all his senses by the confusingly arousing noises he heard.

“Hum... Tell me more” Ryan’s voice shook with want.

Luke took a deep breath.

“If I was with you I’d kiss you so hard you’d forget how to breathe. I’d fuck you till you can’t remember your name anymore, fuck you hard on your bed, make you moan” he groaned, stroking himself faster and closing his fist tighter on his dick to try and mimic the tightness of how his friend’s ass would feel. “I’d bury myself so deep inside of you that you’d see stars, I’d fuck you in every room, on the counter of your kitchen, against your window, on your carpet, I wouldn’t let you forget this, I’d make you all mine”

He heard a higher pitched moan in return. Ohm was withering, now three fingers inside his ass, trying desperately to find his prostate as his body responded to every word that came out of Cartoonz’ mouth, longing for his friend’s cock to fill him up.

“fuck fuck fuck fuck” he had started rumbling, losing all control, he was so close yet so far.  
He was now on his back, legs spread, phone stuck by his shoulder and head while his hands were occupied on his own dick and in his ass.

“You sound so fucking hot Ryan” Luke breathed “If only I was here, to see your face contort in pleasure because of me. I’m sure that you’re so pretty right now, all bothered by what I’m saying."

Ohm fastened his pace, trying to refrain his moans but a particular angle caused him to throw his head back in pleasure, toes curling and eyes wide as they started to water; a drawn out moan came out of his mouth directly to Luke’s ear.

“Luke Luke Luke Luke” the hazel eyed man repeated, his head now to the side, eyes fluttering shut as tears started welling up from the long awaited pleasure.

The chant-like call of his name went straight to Cartoonz cock as he quickened his own pace “fuck Ryan you’re so fucking perfect you know that? I don’t even need to see you to know how gorgeous you are” he praised.

Ohm groaned louder, his voice a pitch higher, signaling that he was close.  
“Fuck Luke I’m so close” he whined.

“Me too” the other stuttered. The tip of his dick red, aching for release. “You’re so fucking hot, if I ever see you in real life I don’t think that I’ll be able to contain myself”

He only got a small whimper in response as Ohm continued abusing his own prostate.

“I’m-oh fuck” his voice was strangled, he tried to muffle a long and very erotic moan followed by a groan of Luke’s name with the back of his wrist as he bit into it. Warm and sticky fluid squirted out of his dick as he continued finger fucking himself through his release.

Luke listened closely as Ohm came, the muffled noise causing him to fall over the edge too with a small moan of Ohm’s name, making the latter’s ears buzz.

They stayed for a minute, panting into each other’s ear, the exhaustion from before followed by their little physical activity finally draining all the energy out of them.

“T-that was good” whispered Ohm, cheeks flushed pink both from the embarrassment and the activity itself.

“Yeah, it was amazing” responded Luke, giggling slightly and equally as red.

He wanted to request doing that again. The noises replaying in his mind could possibly make him pop another boner if he thought too long about it.

But what came out of his mouth was the complete opposite of his train of thought.

“Let’s not do that again though.”

“Oh... Okay.”

Luke could hear the longing and the disappointment, in Ryan’s voice as he said that, as if he wanted to add something or maybe protest, but decided to stop himself from doing so.

Luke simply couldn’t face the truth. A truth much scarier than what they had just done. Something that could put their friendship in danger.

He was falling for Ohm.

**Author's Note:**

> ANDDDD HERE’S PART ONE OF MY OHMTOONZ ...Two shot? I guess? I’m not sure yet.  
> If you liked this story and like Ohmtoonz or have tips for me then please leave a comment to tell me so ^^ I’d gladly respond. We need more Ohmtoonz in this world, cause they’re gay as shit. (I’ve planned on writing more of those two ;p)
> 
> No, I’m not replacing H2OVanoss with Ohmtoonz (even if it’s my main ship at the moment, H2OVanoss is still one of my OTP).  
> I have so much to do with Drunken Tale and I’m sorry for pausing it like that.  
> I’m trying to re-write it a little before continuing it (I’m not going to change too much, but since my English has improved significantly -as well as my writing skills- there are some things that I’m not proud of in Drunken Tale that I need to change).  
> I also have other one/twoshots planned and one that I’ve written a loonngg time ago but never fully finished.
> 
> Anyways, I’m gonna go make myself some ice cream now and then try to work on my H2OVanoss, bye :3!


End file.
